DETERMINATION
by TheTwoMind
Summary: DETERMINATION... This is the first trait, the one that kept a boy alive. But there are others in the wizarding world that used other traits to survive... And later, a descendent of the boy brought a child underground, where that power evolved.
1. DETERMINATION

**AN: Hey guys! I just realised… Undertale and Harry Potter have more in common than I thought they did! J-Just read and you'll find out why!**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, unable to die… The first time it happened was as a baby…

Voldemort pointed his wand at the baby boy, aiming his murderous wand at him as he shouted the incantation. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted out, a green light flying at the boy and hitting him, in a split second the world went black and white, a box with a heart in it hit by a bolt of green light, shattering it… After a few moments it shook, repairing itself and sending the bolt back at the dark wizard, killing him, and taking part of his Soul to stabilise itself after coming back…

The second time was a few years later.

4 year old Harry cried out in pain, as he was crushed under the broken TV, the box and grey world coming back, as the heart was crushed by a metal box, shattering it as it was hit, the box vanishing, but it refused… Played off as a lucky survival.

The third time? Intentional…

Vernon pointed his gun at the back of the 10 year old boy's head, firing at it and prepared to blow his brains out. The world slowed down as the bullet approached his head, the world appearing again, along with the heart, shattering as it was hit by the bullet… But it refused, Vernon raged but the bullet was gone, so the boy had no clue about it.

The fourth time happened later, but not before some odd moments…

Harry stared down the greasy man, refusing to back down as a red light filled his eyes, forcing the man to look away or be blinded…

Harry stared down Malfoy on the brooms in the sky… Refusing to back down from any confrontation as Malfoy's heart beat a mile a second… Forcing him to throw the ball so he would escape that stare…

Harry stared down the thing in the forest, his eyes and pure determination forcing the beast to flee…

Harry stared quirrel right in the eye as he held his hands to his face… It was also the fourth time… Harry's hands started to crumble as well, dying with quirrel, as the heart appeared and was crushed by rubble. But it refused, and Harry's body reformed, now aware something was wrong…

Nothing happened over the summer, luckily… But he was worried, wizards didn't come back from dying! How did he survive?

The next school year was rough, his young appearance not helping him at all when he was targeted as the heir of Slytherin… Saying it was caused by dark magic… Really he had just hit the limit on his stunted growth, permanently…

He died again when he found a snake near the end of the year, heading to a bathroom, the heart being hit by a laser of some sort and breaking. But it refused, and he went after it…

He died another time when he stabbed the basilisk with a sword, the fang's venom in his arm killing him… The heart appeared, being burnt away at by acid, shattering. But… It refused, and the phoenix sat there and watched him curiously, he wondered if it had something to do with his rebirth…

He died next on the train in his third year. The Dementors came in, he stood up, eyes glowing crimson red as they froze before taking his SOUL, the heart getting pulled towards it and cracking… But it refused before hitting it and flying back towards harry, something only he could see…

He died again when he fell from his broom, slamming into the ground, the heart taking the damage and shattering, but of course… It refused, weaker due to the impact but refused none the less and none the wiser…

He died once again when he woke up in the night, finding Ron about to be attacked, or it seemed like it too him… He ran and jumped in front of the knife as it cut him… The heart slashing in two… But it refused, and black ran…

He died once more when the Dementors swarmed him and Sirius, his eyes glowing a bright red as he tried to protect the two of them, his SOUL was pulled apart quickly, but… It refused and flew back together as a bright red light pushed the Dementors away…

He almost died again when he cast the patronus, focusing on his determination and not his happy memories, causing it to be red, and in the shape of a floating red heart, his SOUL he realised, with a floating knife and a stick next to it… Making him almost collapse from exhaustion…

He died once again to the dragon, the fire roasting his SOUL and shattering it… But it refused, and he moved quickly to avoid it, making it look like he dodged.

He died multiple times underwater to different creatures choking him, each time shattering and refusing…

He died again when he and Cedric were hit by the killing curse, his SOUL unable to absorb it, and instead refusing, and losing the SOUL chunk, keeping the connection…

He died again in the duel, Refusing and making it look like he tripped…

He died once more the next year, the Dementors taking his SOUL apart as Dudley ran. But it refused as he struggled, hitting it in the face…

He died to Gawp, refused… He died to the blood quills every single time, Refused! But he was still careful, not knowing when this strange gift would run out… He died to the glass that covered him, the possession, which nearly destroyed his SOUL and his determination… Only surviving and refusing because he wasn't ready to die yet… This kept going on for the next few years, being called lucky, amazing… The boy-who-dodged… That one he didn't deserve…

The last times he did it willingly, other than an accident… Was his seventh year. He faced Voldemort down and he was killed… Refusing and pretending to be dead, then later he duelled him, and a small spark hit him, it killed him, knocking him down… The SOUL refused quickly though, and he jumped up when Voldemort was distracted, and… Using not a spell, but a charm, destroyed the one who couldn't love. A cheering charm variant, designed to enhance feelings of care and love… When asked he said it was a fluke and he wasn't sure how he survived… Harry Potter… Or as they call him now…

 **DETERMINATION** …


	2. PATIENCE

**AN: So… You really like DETERMINATION don't you? So! Here's another!**

Percy Weasley, an insignificant piece to the war… At least most thought so, and even the stories Harry Potter had, with a groan, released so people would know what happened had him as more of an annoyance. But he was a crucial piece to the fight, only having his part erased so he could work and do the job he loved, paperwork, a time taking task… He had an infinite amount of patience, and his father had taken him aside when he was young, to teach him a family skill.

"Are you sure? To absorb magic…" The 5 year old mumbled in horror.

"You aren't absorbing it, you're basically like what muggles call a… Wire! You take the energy from the hit side and then you sent it out the other side." He explained.

"I understand father, it's like a tube through my body, and the magic goes through it." He said, understanding.

"Exactly!" Arthur beamed at him, and Percy's fate changed that day…

It went further of course when he got his letter, Scabbers was ill and Percy had gotten an owl, so he gave Ron his rat much earlier than he would have normally…

His first year was different as well, he paid attention to his lessons, keeping his head down while still working on getting on a reputation, in the middle of his year it was changed when a group of 1st years with some 7th year siblings found him in the library, fast asleep and worn out after studying for the entire day, so they took him to the dorm and gave him some butterbeer to relax with, then he tried fire-whiskey on a dare, since he was still a child at heart when it happened, only drinking a small amount and having fun, joining the little group of theirs, which caused the one leading the group to change his mind on ending his life, letting him become an assistant the next year… instead of committing suicide and breaking up the group, the remnants of which would recruit Fred and George to learn to prank perfectly… And making Percy a target. So at the end of the year, instead of breaking apart and dragging himself through the tests, he found himself relaxing with the group in-between exams. As a joke one of the friends suggested trying some second years spells out for fun, so that they'd get some practice for the next year.

Percy was going to be hit with a low powered stunner as an example, due to a random spin with a bottle of butterbeer. Vaguely he remembered the technique he had been taught by his father, relaxing slightly and standing perfectly skill, it was natural for him… The spell passed through his body to everyone's shock, they kept trying and found that if he moved at all it wouldn't move, so he'd have to not let himself blink, or breathe too heavily if he wanted to dodge it… He was dubbed, by the leader that had adopted him as a little brother, as the rock, explaining he was like a rock in a river, if it's heavy enough it forces the water to move around it, like he did with the spells… Percy Weasley, the Rock...

The next year was fairly peaceful, going through basic classes, and nothing major happened. When Fred and George arrived they quickly joined the group he had found himself a big part in… After a few pranks they taught him a few new tricks that would help him to relax, like spending some time just thinking of random things, letting him think about something while his brain slowed down…

Nothing too bad happened until his sixth year. When he met Harry Potter, helping out Fred and George too get Harry's trunk secured, and staying in the compartment with him when the twins went to see one of their friends, befriending Harry and getting closer to Ron, who had grown to trust him over the years due to the changes, it let him find out about the stone, standing in the way of Harry as Quirrel attacked him, letting the spells pass through him, redirecting them at pillars to protect the boy as he took down Quirrel, crumbling into Dust and coming back to life, promising not to tell anyone.

In his seventh and final year, Black escaped from Azkaban, and his duties as head boy never came to be, as he returned the badge to McGonagall, explaining the duties he bore just weren't for him… She understood of course. He found out about black's innocence with Harry and the others, and was the first person Harry told about his SOUL, even showing it to him, and teaching him to do the same, showing a small light blue heart… His SOUL was a patient one as Harry called it… In Harry's 4th year, he stuck with his friend as he was shunned by the students, until Percy, stepping in at Hogwarts to help out with busy classes, stopped them, saying that detention would happen if anyone hurt him, but that if they wanted to lose it, then fight him and win… Bragging really. He was there to sort out Harry's burns, putting on the bandage that hid the burnt arm… He was there to fix the holes in his arms and hands… and he was there to comfort him, with the rest of the boy's friends, when Voldemort killed him with the spell that killed his parents, and nearly didn't come back…

The next year he was nearly kicked out of Hogwarts, teaching Harry how to dodge after hours and being walked in on about to cast a simple stunner at the boy, even with permission from Dumbledore Umbridge searched for an excuse, but couldn't find one… He was there at the DA meetings, advising Harry on what to do… He battled at the ministry, using the floo to take Harry to Hogwarts before Dumbledore asked him what had happened.

He was there as Harry battled his feelings for Ginny, advising him with little hints, so he would make his own choices, patiently… He was there at the fight, where Dumbledore lost his life… He was there at the funeral, patiently letting Hagrid take his seat so he could sit to comfort Harry and his Friends…

He was there at the battle, as Fred almost died with a grin, only surviving when Percy used his skill, freezing in place and making the killing curse bounce around back at the caster using mirrors and glass… Saving his brother in the process… But making him weak, but still he kept fighting. Patiently waiting for this war to end… And it did, he kept the reporters down, saying Harry needed time. And when Harry was forced to write down his story… Percy was the one writing it, editing it so nobody would know… That he was, and had been called in that fight… Patience. A machine that stood there, letting you make the first move, it's said that in a fight, he gives the first hit to you, because if he goes first… There would be nothing left… He was simply…

 **PATIENCE.**


	3. BRAVERY

**AN: Hey guys! You seem to like this little mini-series of mine! I say that because I can do only a certain amounts of this stuff before it gets slightly weird… Ah well! Weirds my thing! Let's do this thing!**

Ronald Weasley, not as famous as his best friend, Harry Potter, but still pretty famous. Famous for being a reckless idiot, titled as immortal whenever he ran into battle head first, a grin on his face… But, there was a reason… It started when he was little. The burrow had been attacked by a dragon that had escaped an enclose and it had decided the Burrow's field was a good napping spot, as his siblings panicked and tried to call aurors, anybody, he grinned for the first time, at the age of 4, a toothy grin appearing in his mouth as his blue eyes turned orange as his hair… The dragon, not expecting a child to attack it, instinctively shot fire at, as the dragon, later confirmed to be female, shot the flames she quickly stopped noticing his age, barely a hatchling, her fire kept shooting towards him though, as he ran through it, the flames not hurting him at all! He quickly latched onto her neck and held it to stay on, befriending the large beast, and showing that they had minds with more thought than that of a humans… Only seeming like a beast to protect themselves… And capable of speech. So something changed that day… Dragons became known as neutrals, though wizards that befriended a dragon without magic or any intentions would possibly get gifted… Ronald Weasley was one those wizards, gaining the trust of the dragon, who had the name of Drakenelious, or Ellie for short. She shrank herself down to the size of an owl and when Ron was given Scabbers, he gave the rat to Ginny…

He took Ellie with him to Hogwarts, as she sat on his shoulder, talking to Hedwig, apparently dragons were translators for everything, and making a friend! He got closer to Percy and met Harry Potter as well… In the first year Ellie and his odd gift of never getting hurt in motion saved him many times, like when his and Neville's brooms went mad, and shot into the air, he convinced Neville to jump, saying that Ellie could catch them, but she missed, Ron rolled into a ball in the air when he realised, hitting the ground and rolling along instead of going SPLAT on the floor! No damage taken other than a headache from the speeds. Neville survived as well sometimes but nobody really looked at him, too scared to watch them die… Harry knew how, but wasn't telling for some reason…

Then they tried to save the stone from Quirrel, and Ron survived the chess point when he got a sneezing fit and kept moving, the rocks bouncing off of him, letting him go further to help. When Harry faced Quirrel, and Percy kept the hits from hitting the boy, Ron ran at the blasts that would hit Harry at a different angle, causing them to fly off of him like a Protego!

In the next year Ron found fame in an odd way… He had been watching the Quidditch match like always, when a bludger had started to target Harry, so, like a fool he ran down the seating area, running over unfortunate first years and jumping in front of the bludger, the momentum he'd had before and the movement of the bludger causing it to not affect him, he spun around on the bludger and started to steer it while he tried to use a spell that would reset it to its regular function, succeeding he let go of it, to be caught by Ellie, who had grown enough to catch him successfully and fly back to the seats, giving him the title of The Runner. Later on in that same year he ordered a bandanna from a muggle delivery service, which Hermione collected for him at Christmas. He didn't know why but it felt right for him to wear… He helped Harry with the Chamber incident when Hermione was attacked… Leaving her in the hospital wing in a coma for the rest of the year… He threw Lockhart down the chamber's entrance and had Ellie find McGonagall and tell her to get Dumbledore… She did, because she knew he would be alright. He had recently developed a twitch in his left eye which caused his ability to partially protect him, he would feel all the pain but it wouldn't actually damage his body, of course it was useless when he was left behind with Lockhart, after the tunnel had collapsed, trapping the boys on different sides, and Percy was knocked out as he'd been walking and hit by a piece of rubble…

The next year, he felt useless, he couldn't move around Dementors, meaning that unless he was forced to be moving he would take the full blow of it! He kept by his best friends side, when Ellie and Scabbers, who was Ginny's, were grabbed by a black dog he chased it, knowing that Ellie's wing was incredibly fragile at the time… He saved her though, with the help of Harry, Hermione and Percy, discovering Scabbers was a man, chasing after him with Ellie in his hand, gripped carefully…

Fourth year, he almost abandoned his best friend in his anger, before remembering that he had no reason to put his name in the cup, and focussed on finding out who had done it. He and Ellie flew into rages over the Dragon's and the eggs, until Ellie spoke to the dragons and found that it was an act, the dragons would act like beasts in order for the champions to have a challenge, the real eggs were hidden at the enclosure guarded by wizards on the dot… He freaked out in the water when he woke up early, thrashing around as he realised his ability didn't affect breathing in water. He almost died until Harry summoned Ellie from above the lake, where she had been waiting as part of Harry's back up plan, as helped with by Percy and Hermione, which let him focus long enough for Harry to get him above water. He watched in horror as Harry vanished…

Fifth year, he snapped a few months into school, insulting Umbridge enough to cast a stunning spell at him as he ran at her, not affected by the spell and about to punch her, until he was held back by the entire school so he wouldn't hurt anyone too much. Later on he helped out in the ministry fight, using his skill to get everyone to safety, reported as a pure orange blur, with pink trails at the sides ever since his lucky gloves were put in with the white washing…

Sixth year, he didn't do anything important, until the battle where Dumbledore died, where he got a new title. The brave blur. He kept running around, hitting dark wizards as hard as he could, before collapsing tiredly…

Seventh year… He helped Harry to find the horcruxes, quickly taking them out and finding ways to destroy them. When they reached Hogwarts Ron ended up at the chamber of Secrets, where he managed to unlock the door, mimicking what Harry had done in the second year… He destroyed the horcruxes, leaving the snake to Neville. In the final battle at Hogwarts, Ron and Ellie reached a perfect understanding of each other… Ron gained the ultimate gift of the dragons… Fire breath. He ran around the place, slamming into spells and burning wands up… Ronald Weasley. They call him…

 **BRAVERY!**


End file.
